Ramblings of a Strawberry
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: A collection of thoughts brought together by Kaito Tenjo as he deals with Mizael's constant need to break/yell at things, the bratty teenagers around him, Haruto's adorable puppy-eyes, and that one thing called love. Lots and lots of awkward nerd thoughts.
1. Are You Serious

_**Monday, 23rd March , 2315**_

Time: Close to 7:30 PM. I think.  
>Mood: <em>About ready to cut the wires on the television.<em>  
>Listening to: Mizael playing his video game of some sort and cursing profusely at it.<br>Eating/Drinking: Nothing due to Mizael taking all my food.  
>Location: My shared bedroom with the moron yelling over there.<p>

NOTES:

Why am I writing in this? What is the point of a diary? Mizael suggested that I take notes down like this, or something, because he said that it was a good way to relieve stress? I don't know; he seems to be... I don't even know. Ever since he moved in to the house a month ago he's been pegging me with various things and it's pissing me off. Why did he move in, you might ask? Because Haruto suggested it and nobody will _ever deny_ Haruto what he wants when he pulls off that masterful puppy-eye look that has killed me several times over. I love him but sometimes I wonder.

On a different note, I'm still very close to cutting those damn TV wires. Why? Because Mizael has been playing the same game since he got home from hanging around the other former-Barians or whatever they call themselves now. And he has been yelling at it. For. Over. An. Hour. Infinite-running games are hard, yes, I'll admit to that (because I used to play them all the time before Haruto came around), but there's no need to be literally berating the character that's running simply because you screw up. Although it's funny watching him get angry over such an idiotic thing.

Oh, did I forget to mention how irritated I am with my dad right now? I know I'm not an adult (I turned nineteen last November and ugh) but that does not give him the right to put me _into a public high school in grade 12_. He says I need the credits in order to prove that I graduated. And to get into college. _But who the hell said I was going back to school_? I'm too smart for that, thank you very much. I don't want to deal with snobby brats and gossip; I went through that during my training and god forbid I'm not doing that again. But Dad says I've got to loosen up around people and it will be a learning experience. Excuse me, but who said I wanted to be around people? No. No no no no NO. Being around Yuma's enough, trust me.

Maybe I can get out of being in high school. I'm not going into some school made for children who think humping around will get you anywhere. Please.

REMINDERS:

-Get Mizael to shut off that damn game of his  
>-Maybe get school supplies considering my chances of getting out of the school thing are very low.<br>-Get hot chocolate for Haruto. The kid goes through it on a daily basis.  
>-Throw this diaryjournal/planner thing in the trash.  
>-Tell Chris that this damn school thing will put a hitch in our research.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspired by a VOCALOID author who I pretty much love to death. Plus I am in desperate need of awkward Kaito things tbh<strong>_

_**anyway this isn't very serious in the story section. It's more like a side-project when I don't want to do anything serious. tbh i'm going to just do this until my brain dislodges from its weird state of nope**_

_**anyhow review pllllllllllz, i needs good stuff.**_


	2. WHYYYYYyyyyyy

_**Wednesday, 2nd April, 2315**_

Time: It's close to 3AM. I should really be asleep but meh.  
>Mood: Paranoid as hell due to no sleep.<br>Listening to: Mizael's snoring. Guy could really use one of those nose strips I've seen on TV.  
>EatingDrinking: Water. At least I hope it's water...  
>Location: Bedroom floor beside my bed.<p>

NOTES

Why the hell am I up so early? Because I haven't been able to keep my thoughts still for more than like five seconds and my brain will not shut off. For one, I have my idiotic cousins over sleeping in the next room (all nine somehow fit in there...), a second is that Mizael's been sick and he's loud as hell when he sleeps, a third as that a certain pair are coming back to Heartland in a week and I start school about that same time that they'll be making a stop at the house.

Since I've been avoiding this journal at all costs for the last week or so, and I'm just finding now the perfect time since I'm so tired I keep seeing things, I'll catch you up. My dad's long-lost sister decided to shack up here in the house with her nine kids and her husband—who's as short as me and seems to have the sex-drive of a rabbit—on Monday since they were passing through the city. He keeps leering around the woman and it's driving me up a wall watching him trying to get into her pants every five seconds. I've been keeping Haruto away from the crazies, allowing him to play with some of the cousins that are his age (even though those two that are around his age are about as smart as a dead log). But even then, he's a bit put off by them.

I don't blame him. Mizael doesn't give a damn since in reality he isn't even related to my family, even though he's been getting put through the adoption process by my father. I don't entirely care as long as Haruto isn't hurt or scarred for life by what our aunt and uncle do.

Anyway, on to the issue after Mizael's round with snot-balls and yelling at me to get him soup for three days straight. Yes, yes, Droite and Gauche are coming back to Heartland. They haven't been back since after Yuma and the rest of us went to resolve conflict in Astral World. That was back in October, and well, everyone's excited about the visit. I was okay with whatever was going on, but problem is that they asked to specifically live in my family's house for the duration of their stay—and according to Dad, that would be up to six months or more.

Now I can handle Gauche, it's _Droite_ I'm worried about. She'll be the only female in the house, and considering my weird mixed up thoughts about her and the fact that Mizael is a horny bitch at certain times of the month, it's gonna be bad. I'm already awkward enough with _relatives_; now imagine me trying to deal with a woman who is, and I've know about this for a while, infatuated with me to the point of pure devotion. She'll be staying in the room my cousins are in now; the thought of that makes me all weird and I can't even describe how awkward this feels.

On another note, I'm going to shove another pole up Mizael's ass. He pranked me yesterday and I'm extremely pissed about it. I've hated April Fool's because of it's origins and it's stupid prose, and I've always tried to avoid getting hit by pranks, but I didn't try hard enough apparently; I had to go around dressed as a maid for the entirety of yesterday because he had dumped slime on me and had stolen all of my clothing sans said maid outfit. It was embarrassing and I lost all of my masculinity because of it. Not a good way to drop someone's ego; I'll get him eventually. I'll just have to come up with a plan with Chris... whenever I get around to actually telling him about things.

Okay, maybe I should go to sleep. I'm seeing little sheep all over the place. Yeah, I'll go to sleep.

REMINDERS

-Tell Chris about_ THE THING_.  
>-Get Mizael more cold medicine and maybe hide in a closet where nobody will find me for 84499 years.<br>-Haruto needs more hot chocolate powder. Damn that child for not knowing the meaning of SAVE.  
>-Find a lock to put on my door. Those fiends called children are Satan and need to be kept out of my room so I can have peace.<br>-Buy handcuffs so I can restrain Mizael if he tries anything with Droite. We do not need problems with Gauche, okay? I'm trying to keep Mizael out of trouble here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i'm tired and done with about 500000 percent of people right now<strong>_

_**i have a birthday thing i've gotta be at tomorrow so don't expect updates, capiche?**_

_**is that even how you spell that, like how**_

_**review please my darlings, i want to see your marbles moving.**_


	3. just no

**_Saturday, 5th April, 2315_**

Time: I think about five PM.  
>Mood: Pissed andor frightened. I know, strange.  
>Listening to: People passing by the door.<br>Eating/Drinking: At this point, my own sweat.  
>Location: Janitor's closet in the Tower.<p>

NOTES

Why am I in a closet? Because 1) an event involving my secret pleasures is taking place next weekend and 2) said event is likely to reveal my deep dark secret that I have told nobody about and 3) I don't want anyone looking over my shoulder and discovering said secret.

What's this secret? Well... alright, if someone reads this, know that I will kill you, soulless or otherwise, if you tell anyone. But my secret is that I like to... cosplay. And it's a hobby that I have put much money into; my website (yes I have a website, and no I'm not giving it to anyone) can attest to that. But that's not the worst of it, either. I like to crossplay, too, and... well, according to the fans I've gathered, they say I pull off one mean Hatsune Miku.

Uh yeah, next topic, okay.

The event is a con that I usually attend every year now. But now with Mizael being here and Droite and Gauche moving in for a while, it's going to be very difficult for me to go to without giving away this little habit of mine. Mizael has already questioned why I have Vocaloid stuff in my closet, but at least he hasn't found any of the items I use to crossplay.

God, that sounds so weird. But this is a diary-journal thing and according to what I hear from teenage girls it's a good way to keep your thoughts in check.

Still don't believe it but whatever.

Countdown to my doom: 2 Days (Somebody save me from school/living with the woman who makes my heart all weird)

REMINDERS

-Hide everything related to my crossplay/cosplay life. HIDE. EVERYTHING.  
>-Threaten Mizael if he even <em>thinks<em> of laying a finger on Droite. Enough said.  
>-Kick Mizael out of my room.<br>-Clean the house as thoroughly as possible.  
>-Cry a little at the fact that I have to wear a school uniform.<p>

QUOTES (Because I had to add this)

_"Com save me ryoga is goin kill me!11" -_Yuma

* * *

><p><strong><em> enjoy my headcanon my lovelies<em>**

**_kaito has a lot to deal with now hahahaha_**

**_review and lemme know how you've been/your thoughts on this chapter/ily come over here -snuggle snuggle-_**


	4. stfu mizael

**_Monday, 7th April, 2315_**

Time: 9 PM and god am I glad it is nighttime  
>Mood: Dead<br>Listening to: Vocaloid (Love is War to be exact)  
>EatingDrinking: A cheese sandwich  
>Location: My bedroom (next to the wall—I can hear Droite talking on the phone)<p>

NOTES

Day one of school is finished and god am I glad to be home. Well, I'm slightly not glad due to Gauche and Droite shacking up in the house for the next while, but home is still home. I've kicked Mizael out of my room for now so I can 1) move all that stuff I mentioned in the last entry and 2) keep him away from the woman next door and 3) I hate him at the moment. Why? Because he's an asshole for suggesting that I have a thing for Droite.

Excuse me, but where'd you get that idea? She has Gauche already; and besides, does it look like I want a relationship or anything of the sort? NO.

Can I say how annoying some of the children in my grade are? Honestly people, do you not understand the meaning of _I don't want to talk to you, get the hell out of my personal space_. And they're so ridiculously stupid it's like they don't even have an education. And the teachers are worse; they give me this evil eye simply because I'm a year and a half older than the children they teach. I finished the homework in class and now I have nothing to do but plan my schedule and listen to Droite's voice on the other side of the wall. (Which is quite pleasant—her voice has a nice tone to it)

That con is coming closer; I've decided to wear the Miku devil costume. Hopefully I can sneak into it on Saturday and avoid everyone in the house so I can go to the con; I heard the artist for my favorite manga is going to be there.

Shit, Mizael's coming down the hall. I shall be back... maybe.

REMINDERS  
>-Ask my overly rich father for money to buy some fabric so I can whip that outfit together in a week.<br>-Buy tape. And soft cloth.  
>-HIDE THE CROSSPLAY STUFF.<br>-_KILL MIZAEL_.  
>-Stop acting like a jealous guy. Mizael might kill me some more.<p>

QUOTES

"_I need my toothbrush, asshole."_ -Mizael

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito you adorable otaku nerd you, stop being in denial XD<em>**

**_review my lovelies_**


End file.
